jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Iguanodon
}} Iguanodon is a genus of ornithopod dinosaur that originated from Early Cretaceous Europe. Something of a combination between the swift bipedal hypsilophodontids and the duck-billed hadrosaurs, Iguanodon is very well-known as one of the first dinosaurs to be identified by science, recognizable by its large thumb spike. Iguanodon is included in the Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack, and can be unlocked by progressing through the Science Division on Isla Muerta, where its fossils can be subsequently be excavated in the Hythe Formation and Iguanodon Mine dig sites. Description Iguanodon is a very robust, large herbivorous dinosaur with a vaguely horse-like head, muscular forelimbs, and wide body. The default coloration is dull green with pale stripes down the back, especially on the tail. The underbelly, throat, and cheeks are also pale. Unlike the later hadrosaurs, Iguanodon sports very large thumb spikes used for fighting as well as an opposable fifth digit (a "pinkie") for grasping food. Iguanodon runs and chiefly walks on all four limbs, but will rear up and stand partially upright like a bear to look more intimidating in a fight. Behavior Iguanodon is a relatively low maintenance animal. While it can tolerate large numbers of animals sharing its paddock, it is perfectly content in living by itself with low needs for forest and grasslands. It is unique amongst the non-armored and non-ceratopsian dinosaurs, in the sense that it can fight back against some carnivores. When confronted with medium-sized carnivores such as Carnotaurus or Allosaurus, Iguanodon will stand its ground and fight back by smacking with its forelimbs and stabbing with its thumb spikes. If victorious against a larger aggressor, the Iguanodon will dispatch it by stabbing it in the gut and throat with both spikes in a "bear hug"; whereas smaller predators such as Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus are killed during their attempt at a pounce via an audibly bone cracking kick to their chest. Iguanodon, however, will still run from and can be hunted by the Indoraptor and large carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus. It can also still be poisoned by a bite from a Troodon. Paleontology Discovered by William Harding Bensted and named by Gideon Mantell in 1825, Iguanodon was the second dinosaur ever discovered and named in modern times, the first being Megalosaurus which had been classified the previous year. The first specimen was found in England and named for its teeth, which resembled those of an iguana lizard. Subsequent fossils have been unearthed in France, Spain, Germany and especially Belgium. However, as with many Victorian discoveries, it has become a wastebasket taxon, with almost any new ornithopod found being named as an Iguanodon. Asian and North American species of Iguanodon have been reassigned to new genus. Many European species have also been reassigned, such as Mantellisaurus, which has been shown to be more closely related to Ouranosaurus after further study. Living 126 to 113 million years ago and said to have been among the most successful dinosaurs ever known, Iguanodon occupied a wide range of habitats ranging from forests to coastline to swamps. It was a versatile large herbivore that normally walked on all fours but could rise onto its back legs to reach food or run. The famous thumb spikes may have been effective weapons against predators such as Baryonyx and Neovenator, ''however, this is still debated. Unlike the later hadrosaurs, ''Iguanodon also had a prehensile fifth finger to grasp food. Cosmetics Trivia *'' '' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was ultimately scrapped due to time constraints. *''Iguanodon'' was added with the Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack DLC on December 13, 2018 along with Carcharodontosaurus and Dreadnoughtus. *The Iguanodon’s species profile shows it fighting and killing Carnotaurus. This could be a reference to the 2000 live action / animated film Dinosaur, which featured the two animals as the protagonist and the antagonist respectively. *Cabot Finch references the thumb spike placement on the nose of "Iguanodon" during the 1800s. However, he is incorrect when referring to Iguanodon in this way, as many of the popular depictions and material of "Iguanodon" from the 1800s are now assigned to the genus Mantellodon. *''Iguanodon'' is the second non-hadrosaur ornithopod to appear in the game, with the first being Muttaburrasaurus. *The Jungle pattern of the Iguanodon resembles the coloration of the Camptosaurus featured in the 2011 BBC documentary, Planet Dinosaur. *The Coastal and Steppe patterns of the Iguanodon appears to be inspired by the American Iguanodon (now known as Dakotadon), while the Woodland pattern of the Iguanodon appears to be inspired by the European Iguanodon seen in the BBC series Walking With Dinosaurs. Gallery jwe_cretaceous-pack_iguanodon_1080p_01.jpg jwe_cretaceous-pack_iguanodon_1080p_02.png JWEIggy.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.12.16 - 18.39.23.77.png 648350_screenshots_20190103160430_1.jpg 648350_screenshots_20190109102554_1.jpg Iguana family.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:Cretaceous Pack